Chicken World
This world is about Hens and Roosters, and Baby Chickens. Roosters most of the time call hens from deck or drop zone. Hens most of the time have skills the have to do with Baby Chickens. Baby Chickens do not do much, but have some skills. NeoChickens work with each other getting called. Flags Chicken World Flag Size 1 Roosters 5 Chosen Chickens, Ultra Rooster 3 Prince Roosters, Hugh 3 Prince Roosters, James 3 Prince Roosters, Timothy 3rd Rooster, Ronald Evil Rooster, Shadow Ultra Galaxy Rooster, Comet Size 2 Roosters 1st Rooster, Henry 2nd Rooster, Liveyo 4th Rooster, Cyan Rooster 5 Chosen Chickens, Knight Rooster 5 Chosen Chickens Leader, Heroic Rooster Rooster Of Light, Henry Rooster Of Whirlwinds, Tornado Shiny Star Rooster, Shine Strong Liveyo Size 3 Roosters 5th Rooster, Yellow Rooster Size 0 Roosters Magician Rooster, Top Hat Rooster Spells Chickens Fly~ To the sky~ Chicken Song " Amazing Healing Of Sacred Roosters" Divine Rooster Crowing Henrys Returning Shield Liveyo Attacks Your Opponent's Monsters! Master Rooster Rooster Healing Of Henrys Cute Eyes Super Energy Of Liveyos Rooster Attack Thousands Of Sacred Eternal Healing Of Rooster Crows Wait... I'm thinking ... Aha! I knew it all along- Henry the rooster Impacts ''' Ethel's Device!! EXPLODING FIELD!!!! Henrys Invention! Cute Impact! Liveyo's Invention! Angry Impact! We are chickens! '''Items Egg Costume Rooster Costume Size 1 Hens 1st Hen, Chicky 2nd Hen, Naomi 4th Hen, Sara 5th Hen, Teresa 7th Hen, Luna 8th Hen, Stella 11th Hen, Rockstar 12th Hen, Winter 13th Hen, Fall 14th Hen, Violet 16th Hen, Mia 4 Hen Princesses, Faith 4 Hen Princesses, Hope Hen Party "THE ROGUE", Peanut Magus Hen Of The Skies, Naomi Super Adorable, Chicky Size 2 Hens 3rd Hen, Pamela 5 Chosen Chickens, Ultra Hen 5th Hen, Nicole 9th Hen, Rita 10th Hen, Star 15th Hen, Hilda 4 Hen Princesses, Joy Guardian Hen Of The Skies, Pamela Hen Party "THE SAGE", Ethel Paladin Hen, Naomi Support Hen, Naomi Size 3 Hens Golden sky chicken, Angelica Size 0 Hens 4 Hen Princesses, Annabelle Priestess Hen Of The Skies, Natalia Hen Spells Hens Supreme Defense Master Hen 2nd Hen, Naomi's Research to nullify a spell... Naomi's Superior Bawking Concert! All Hens sing! Powerful Hen! Power Up Hens! Super Loud Rock and Roll Hen Bawking Putting Opponents Monsters In The Gauge! WHAT THE HEN?! Size 1 Baby Chickens 2nd Baby Chicken, Cocoa 3rd Baby Chicken, Ruby Size 2 Baby Chickens Size 3 Baby Chickens Size 0 Baby Chickens 1st Baby Chicken, Jubi 4th Baby Chicken, Clara 5 Chosen Chickens, Ultimate Baby Chicken Hen Party "THE ADVENTURER", Jubi Baby Chicken Spells Jubi's, Cocoa's and Rubie's fun day Master Baby Chicken Normal Spells 1st Baby Chicken Jubi Has A Dream.... 1st Rooster Henry's Speech About How To Be Too Cute.... As you are too chicken I AM TOO not chicken... Chickens Eating Feed Chicken Song " Great Flight Around Chicken World Chicky Is Trying To Escape the pen... Energy Of Feed Feed Reduces Damage! In this world it does at least Feeds Repeating Defense Feed Wall Keep going! The Adorableness Of Rooster Henry... It is dangerous! The Five Chosen Chickens Go Forth And Save The World! Wonderful Chicken Paradise Hen Support Spells Divine Chicken Bawking Food Call! NeoChicken Size 1s NeoChicken, NeoNaomi NeoChicken Size 2s NeoChicken, NeoHenry NeoChicken, NeoRockstar NeoChicken Size 3s NeoChicken, NeoLiveyo NeoChicken Size 0s NeoChicken, NeoJubi NeoChicken Spells NeoChicken Summoning NeoHenry Shield